Chac
by C814
Summary: Vamos ao resumo, Vincent (que sou eu), ama Tifa, que ama Cloud que ama Aeris. Que ama? Que seja, não importa, isso parece uma brincadeira de mal gosto, um drama mal feito ou quem sabe um protótipo a Sonhos de uma noite de verão. Pessoalmente eu prefiro Hamlet. VincexTifa.


Título: Chac  
Por: Caspian3251/C.  
Para: Alessandra-Tifa.  
Rated: K+  
Casal: Vincent x Tifa.  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy não me pertence, isso obviamente inclui o VII.  
Sinopse:Vamos ao resumo, Vincent (que sou eu), ama Tifa, que ama Cloud que ama Aeris. Que ama? Que seja, não importa, isso parece uma brincadeira de mal gosto, um drama mal feito ou quem sabe um protótipo a Sonhos de uma noite de verão.  
Pessoalmente eu prefiro Hamlet.

* * *

"Chac"

_Palavra maia: Tchac/Chac - Intenso._

"_É como colocar sal numa doce baunilha"  
Vanilla Salt_

Na verdade sempre menosprezei o amor, essa história de ter seu coração batendo loucamente, borboletas no estômago e por ai vai ao ver a pessoa que se gosta, sempre soou absurdo e surreal aos meus ouvidos. Poxa vida, alguém realmente passava por aquilo? Ficar sem saber o que falar e o que fazer? Suar e agir feito idiota? Não obrigado, de problemas já bastam os que a vida naturalmente nos traz.

E diga-se de passagem eu já tinha problemas demais. Gostar, amar ou mesmo se apaixonar nunca fez parte dos meus planos –se dependesse de mim nunca faria-, mas quando menos se espera você acaba fisgado em uma rede invisível de sentimentos, tal como uma cúpula do destino que te encaminha para a reprodução, isso é abusivo.

E assim quando você finalmente se dá conta do que está acontecendo, é tarde demais! Você quer ficar perto o tempo todo e quer agradar o outro, a qualquer custo. Se atrapalha, tropeça tanto nas palavras quanto nos gestos, observa cada gesto, ouve cada frase, apenas tentando saber mais sobre quem te cativou. E seus olhos fogem quando se encontram com outrem, querendo ou não você acaba sentindo ciúmes e sinceramente, é a coisa mais estúpida que se pode fazer, se apaixonar.

Depois da grande cagada feita, você acaba buscando motivos que eventualmente vão te fazer sofrer! É puro masoquismo, entende? Você procura alguém para te completar, então, você admite que se sente incompleto? Nós precisamos de companhia, de carinho, toques, beijos, tesão, precisamos acima de tudo de uma amizade que nos complete.

Não se trata apenas de sexo, longe disso. Se fosse o caso o mundo seria um gigantesco putero. Queremos alguém que nos entenda, que nos abrace quando estivermos tristes, que nos faça sorrir e que também nos faça chorar. Queremos ser quebrados, destruídos e novamente reconstruídos e dessa forma, uma frase boba pode te fazer suspirar ou te fazer querer morrer.

Entende o que quero dizer? É uma necessidade extremamente sem sentido! Mas todos sentimos isso, seria defeito de fábrica? Sabe-se lá o que deu errado ou se isso seria o certo. Mas o mundo não se acostumou com isso, se tivéssemos aceitado verdadeiramente a situação, nossos corações não seriam partidos. Se apaixonar deveria ser bom, deveria ser único, então porque soa como pedir para ser guilhotinado?

Provavelmente porque em nossa mente criamos uma imagem fixa de tudo, isso incluí a pessoa amada. Queremos que seja daquela forma! E então quebramos a cara porque primeiramente precisamos ser correspondidos da mesma forma, em seguida vem a decepção que cada um traz.

Novamente, cadê o sentido? Mas talvez esse seja o ponto, amar não faz sentido! Tampouco viver. Se buscarmos um sentido em tudo, nos perderemos em nós mesmos e não vamos aproveitar o que de mais intenso a vida tem a nos oferecer.

Ninguém pede pra amar, ninguém tenta entender porque não há o que se entender. Mas sim o que se sentir. Sente-se com o gosto, o toque, o sorriso, o olhar, o timbre, a música... Tudo te leva a amar, e ai colega, é, fodeu.

Outro ponto, sabe de onde vem a decepção? Do egoísmo. Aos poucos, você acaba percebendo que a imagem que formou é obsoleta e que a realidade não é lá muito fiel a mesma. Daí, você acaba se irritando com coisas bobas e a ignorância faz tudo parecer um saco. É o inicio do fim.

Não pretendo fazer um drama aqui, como acabo de ouvir, tampouco uma história de amor. Apenas quero deixar constado que o amor é bom apesar de toda a merda que nós incluímos em seu currículo, ele é necessário, ele é essencial.

E ele viverá por muito e muito tempo, talvez até o fim da vida. Se for alimentado diariamente com doses de carinho, de gentileza, educação e cuidado. Se amar fosse tão ruim assim, todos fugiriam disso como o diabo foge da cruz, não é? Mas ele é bom, se na medida certa, se feito com cuidado, é prazeroso.

E veja bem, estou me contradizendo lindamente. Como disse, não é pra fazer sentido. Não se isole, não destrua seu amor, não se auto-destrua. Amar é uma experiência única, unicamente fodida e mágica, diga-se de passagem. Mas é algo pelo qual todos vamos passar, querendo ou não.

Não há que se fazer planos, a vida destrói todos. Apenas há que se viver, sentir, inspirar e expirar. Tudo o que pudermos conhecer no caminho faz parte do nosso destino, se é que é existe de fato um destino, amar faz parte dele.

Enfadonho que seja! Insano, voraz, adocicado, tristonho, selvagem, belo, único. Vamos nos apaixonar muitas e muitas vezes até o fim de tudo, espero que ao ficar velho se ainda dispor de meios para ler esse texto, eu consiga sentir que fiz algo certo em minha jornada, amando, sofrendo, desejando, querendo e sorrindo.

Afinal, nada disso nunca fez sentido, é intenso demais pra algo assim, é prático e complexo demais. Sabe o que pode ser pior, amor platônico.

Você sabe muito bem como é isso e principalmente como essa merda machuca. E agora eu me pergunto como diabos me meti nessa cilada? Jamais vou me declarar ou mostrar a ela meus sentimentos, quer dizer, a Tifa é a Tifa.

Doçura, beleza, força, destreza, coragem, amor... Essa é sua essência, e eu o que seria? Sequer sou capaz de descrever esse tipo de coisa, me acho vazio demais pra algo assim.

O universo conspira para dores descomunais e desumanas, perder alguém que se ama ou vê-lo sofrendo em função de outro, é uma das piores. Em função disso, vê-la se sacrificando por outro, por alguém que considero, é ainda pior.

"_Cloud"._

Não tenho como competir contra ele, ela realmente o ama! E ele por sua vez, ama a Aeris. A falta de sentido dessa linha de pensamentos está começando a me frustrar, sinto que ao me isolar para pensar estou ficando cada vez mais confuso.

Vamos ao resumo, Vincent (que sou eu), ama Tifa, que ama Cloud que ama Aeris. Que ama? Que seja, não importa, isso parece uma brincadeira de mal gosto, um drama mal feito ou quem sabe um protótipo a _Sonhos de uma noite de verão_.

Pessoalmente eu prefiro _Hamlet_.

Se pudesse, diria a ela: "_Duvida da luz dos astros, de que o Sol tenha calor, duvida até da verdade, mas confia em meu amor_". É em partes, doentio, amar alguém dessa forma, e eu admito do fundo de meu âmago, eu a amo.

Que faço com esse sentimento? Que faço se ela só tem olhos a _ele_? Amo-a em segredo, oras! Se é ruim da forma que está, seria pior ficar ainda mais distante. Dessa forma a observo, a analiso e a tenho perto de mim, e mesmo que ela jamais venha a conhecer a realidade de meus sentimentos, fico feliz em estar vivo e poder sentir essa maldição adocicada, de poder sinceramente, amar.

-FIM—

* * *

Escrita em um domingo pós cinema. Unicamente para: Alessandra Tifa-Onee-chan.

Não entendo muito de sentimentos, muito menos de FF7. Então, seja gentil comigo e comente o que achou, de forma prática, dizer que ficou um lixo não é muito construtivo, sabe? ^^''

Anyway, esse tipo de texto é raro vindo de mim. Logo, adorei! See ya. C.


End file.
